What happens when the CIA meats the Mew Mews?
by Athesia
Summary: What happenes when The CIA find out about the Mew's in Tokyo? Rated T for language.  Mostly OC's but there will be mentions and sceans with the actual Mews.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Everyone. This is Athesia. I am going to write a Crossover here... Of Tokyo Mew Mew and Sense: the chase. If you have never heared of Sense, I sudjest you look it up. Im one of the two editors... Well yeah... ^^; Well so you know, I will not be using Very many of the origenal charecters from Tokyo Mew Mew. I will mainly be using My Sister's and My own OC's. Wolfina lita Miku, Shingo, and Viper belong to my sister, Tigeress Henata Hugu, Leo, and Kitten are mine. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sense: the chase (though I _**DO **_have permission from the author to do what I like with Sense: the chase) thank you for reading this. Long A/N is long... ^^;

* * *

><p><em>He<em>_nata woke up from __her cat nap to the sound of rain on the lid of her trash bin. she yawned stretching her tiny limbs. 'How long have I been asleep? My arms and legs are sore, and my stomach is rumbling. By the sound it is making I have to geuss it is around noon.' she thought to herself as she crawled out of her hiding place into the icy cold rain._

_Henata was a small girl for the age of Sevan. she was short and lanky. If one looked close enough they would be able to see her ribs underneath of her dirt smuged blue and white rags. she had an angular face and almond shaped Ice-blue eyes. her long white hair slightly brown from all the dirt. she took this opertunity with running water to go over to the broken mirror on the side of the ally and wash off some of the dirt, revealing the paisty white skin of an under nurished orphan._

_She stould up, not noticing the person behind her in the mirror. All of a sudden she felt the the cold metal of a freashly sharpened switch blade pressed to her neck._

_"Dont say a word. I am going to do all the talking, understood?" The voice was a child's. Henata noded slightly, to say that she understood what was being said. "Good. First of all, Who are you. You may answer."_

_"T-T-Tigeress!" She said, frightened. She didnt know what she had done but what ever it was, she most likely woulden't live to do it again._

_"Well __**'Tigeress'. **__My name is Wolfina." The Girl behind Henata growled. "What are you doing here, __**Cat**__?"_

_"I-I Live here. I-I even clamed it m-my own. S-See?" She said pointing at a graffiti tag. It was light blue with hints of white and dark blue, in the shape of a tiger. It was farile looking._

_"Y-Y-YOU!" Wolfina yelled pressing the blade againced her throat harder, drawing blood. "Y-Your the Tiger?"_

_"W-Who wants t-to Know?" Henata stuttered out._

* * *

><p>AN I am sorry if this sucks... Please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Sense: the chase. I own Henata, Tigeress (they are two different people in the same body btw) and Leo. My sister owns Wolfina, Lita (also two different people in the same body) Shingo, and Viper. Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by who ever created it, and Sense: the chase is owned by Esther Joseph. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Henata sat straight up in bed, her Ice-blue eyes wide with fear. Her long white hair was everywhere, a thin layer of sweat shown on her light tan skin. She had, had that dream again. She didn't know if it was one of her lost memories or if it was just a nightmare. She looked at her calloused hands. They were worn from use, but what they had used she didn't know.

She got up and walked to the restroom, and put her hands on either side of one of the many sinks, looking in the mirror. What she saw was a distressed 16 year old with long lanky arms and a small waist, A girl who didn't even know her own name. She was an orphan living in one of the many all girl's orphanages that never get visitors other than friends of the warden. No one wanted girls. They wanted Boys, so that they could inherit the family fortune.

Henata sighed. 'Who am I?' she thought to herself for the umpteenth time this month. She turned the water to cold and splashed her ace getting a cold shock throughout her body. She had been in the orphanage for about 3 months now and she already wanted out. She wanted to be somewhere else. Where, like everything else, she didn't know. She just knew there was a place for her and it was not here.

She heard some laughter outside the door of the bathroom, she looked up, prepared for the worst. She was right because, when the door opened, three girls walked in laughing loudly. when they saw Henata they stopped and glared at her. The Blond in the middle looked her over and smirked.

"Hey _No Name~_! Did you have another Nightmare?" She sneered.

"U-um... Hi Brittney. Yes, I had an-another nightmare..." Henata stuttered out. This was a daily occurrence. She wakes up from a nightmare, tries to calm down then gets bullied by the other children because she doesn't even know who she is.

"Did you figure out your name this time?" she asks looking down upon her.

"U-Uh... n-n-not r-really... I said m-my name w-was Tigeress... B-but that's n-not a r-real n-name..." Henata trailed off.

Brittney stared at her in shock. "Y-You? T-Tigeress? T-there is n-n-no way!" Brittney slapped Henata. "D-don't Lie! W-who a-are you really"

Henata's hand made its way to her cheek. It stung to touch but almost instantly the pain went away. "W-what th-the Hell is wrong with you?" She hissed, losing her stutter. "What the Hell have I done to you Huh?" She asked, her pupils turning to slits just like a cats, her canines sharpening to a point. "I did nothing to you! I might not hold back my anger next time. So don't touch me. EVER again. Am I understood?" Her fingernails sharpened and curled inward slightly.

"Y-yeah... O-okay!" Brittney and her two friends said, running out of the bathroom.

Henata was still fuming when she left the bathroom. She walked back to her room and changed out of her night clothes into a pair of ripped jeans and a white T-shirt. Her Teeth and nails retract and her pupils return to normal.

"What the Fuck did I do to them? I mean really! I don't mind being bullied because I don't even know who I am but to _SLAP ME_? Who does that _bitch_ think she is?" she mumbled walking down the stairs to the dining room. Henata sighs as she is stopped outside of the dining hall. "Hello, warden."

"Hello, Ingrate. I hear from Brittney, Rebecca, and Tai-Ming that you had an... Episode... today..." the warden said.

"What do you mean? I didn't have an episode. I freaked out because Brittney slapped me for no reason. I didn't even touch her!" Henata said, defending herself.

"Is there anyone who witnessed this? You don't look like you have been slapped." the warden said with a wicked smile. "But Brittney has a scratch running along her arm and a bruise in the shape of small hands around her wrist. Can you tell me how she got them if you didn't touch her?"

"What? H-how? All I did was yell. I didn't even step towards her." Henata collapsed to the ground. She looked at her hands for the second time that morning. "Why is this happening to me?" tears rolled down her face, sobs wrack her body. "Why me? Why is it always me?" she whispered to herself.

"What was that last bit?" the warden said smiling. "Why does what always happen to you?" her smile widening to reveal sharp canines and her skin morphed from Tan to pale white. Her ears elongated to a point, and her hair fell out of the bun turning a dark green. "Tigeress... Why are you crying?" the warden said with a cackle.

"W-w-who are you?" she hissed at the boy, Jumping back three feet. Her ears and tail becoming visible. Her ears pressed againced her head and her lips pulled back in a silent growl. "W-what do you want from me? Why did you call me Tigeress?"

"So many questions." the boy tisked, "I will answer them in the order you asked me. My name is Kissu(Do not own). I am an alien from a far off planet. I want you Princess, to come with me back to the hide out. And I called you Tigeress because that is your True name. Any more questions, Tigeress-sama?" Henata didn't answer, "No? Good."

And with that Henata, passed out.

Henata woke up later with a throbing in the back of her head and a boy with saphire blue eyes and Raven black hair hovering over her.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asks.

She looks at him with a puzzled look on her face. She had no idea what the boy just said.

He hits his palm to his forehead. "Sorry... I keep forgetting I am in Japan, not America. Are you okay?" he asks again, this time in Japanese.

"O-oh... Do I look okay to you?" She asks pushing herself into a sitting position and holding her head.

"Yeah. Stupid question. So what is your name? Mine is Zane." The boy, Zane, says.

"I-I dont know..." she says.

**AN: Oh My gosh thank you My ONLY Reviewer! You are the only reason I am updating~! I LOVE YOU! And Esther... I hope I Do Zane justice...**


End file.
